


I Lost My Way

by Zetal (Rodinia)



Series: Tumblr Prompts [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Puberty Issues, Cas and Sam are Jack's dads, Fae Magic, M/M, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:08:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22869133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodinia/pseuds/Zetal
Summary: Jack needs Castiel, so Sam goes off to find him.  Getting him home is far more difficult than expected.
Relationships: Castiel & Jack Kline, Castiel/Sam Winchester, Jack Kline & Sam Winchester
Series: Tumblr Prompts [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1642876
Comments: 9
Kudos: 40





	I Lost My Way

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sumira79](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumira79/gifts).



> Prompt from Sumira79: "Well, I'm taking you home with me, whether you like it or not."

Sam watched, half in awe and half in amusement, as Castiel stood under the waterfall. He had his eyes closed as the water streamed over him, and although Sam couldn’t see the wings themselves, he could definitely tell that the water was being deflected by them. He hated to disturb the angel when he was enjoying himself, but this was too important. “Castiel!”

“Sam!” Castiel opened his eyes and smiled. “So, I found this waterfall, and I suspect it’s got some kind of fae touch on it. Normally, I have to have my wings fully manifested for anything on this plane to interact with them, but this water...”

“I can see that.” Sam smiled back briefly. “And I promise, you can come back, but I need you to come home with me now.”

Castiel took a step backwards, deeper into the waterfall. “Why? I’m happy here. I don’t want to leave.”

“Well, you’re coming home with me whether you like it or not. Something’s happening to Jack, and we need you to come check it out. Dean and I don’t know how to help him, because it’s not a human thing.”

Castiel took another step back. “There are other angels you could call. Or you’re very good at sorting through lore and finding the answers you need. You don’t need me, specifically.”

Sam’s jaw dropped. Castiel would never say that, not the Castiel Sam knew and loved. “No other angel is his dad! Jack’s really embarrassed about this, he doesn’t even want Mom to see what’s happening, I’m not calling in some stranger who may or may not want to kill him just for existing! And it could take me days to figure this out if I have to go through lore, days that Jack spends suffering. What the hell?”

“He’ll survive. It sounds like he’s just going through puberty. First molt, maybe. It’ll likely clear up in a week or so, if it’s the first molt. Have him manifest his wings for you so you can see, and if it’s first molt, you can help him with that. You know how.”

“I thought of that. He won’t do it. He might for you, or you can help him even with his wings put away, can’t you? Cas, your son needs you right now. He needs his angel father.”

“No, he doesn’t, he just wants his angel father, and you can’t always get what you want. If he hasn’t learned that yet, he should learn it now. I’m staying here.” Castiel took another step backwards, now nearly swallowed up by the waterfall. Sam rolled his eyes, but Castiel was leaving him no choice. He grabbed a tarp from the Impala to wrap over himself, to protect him from the water, and then went in after him.

Castiel was strong, and he was stubborn, but Sam was used to wrangling his stubborn angel. As soon as he got Castiel out of the water, the change was palpable, and by the time they’d gotten to the car, Castiel was almost in tears. “Did I really refuse to help Jack?”

“You said you thought the waters were fae-touched,” Sam offered. “You were probably right, and part of the enchantment is making you not want to leave. I know I promised to bring you back, but now, I don’t think that’s a good idea.”

“No, it’s not,” Castiel said. “Please don’t tell Jack about this. Absolutely none of that came from me. Nothing is worth abandoning my son.”

Sam reached over and squeezed Castiel’s hand before starting the Impala. “Not a word.”


End file.
